I Slept With My Boss
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: She was married. She was a successful business woman. She was in a semi happy marriage, no children – yet. So why was she sleeping with her boss. The guy who had been her enemy all though her school years.
1. Chapter 1

**I Slept With My Boss**

**Chapter 1**

She was married. She was a successful business woman. She was in a semi happy marriage, no children – yet. So why was she sleeping with her boss. The guy who had been her enemy all though her school years.

She could feel the fire burning though her veins. The heat was surging though her burning, he nipped, she gasped and soon there bodies succumbed to the pleasure. If during sixth year you'd have told Hermione Granger that five years later, she would be married. She would have probably agreed with you. But if you'd of told her she'd be married, working for Draco Malfoy and cheating on her husband with him she'd would of said you were crazy. Draco Malfoy the king of the Slytherin's and Hermione Granger the Gryffindor Princess to people none – who knew them – would match together. Now Hermione and her husband Ron Weasley, you could pair together. Having been best friends since they were eleven they had grown together and started dating during sixth year, marrying a year after they had left Hogwarts. Two thirds of the golden trio, the second golden couple with Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley being the other golden couple. Being from such a big family that had nearly every brother with a kid, you'd never except that Ron Weasley wouldn't be able to father a child. However three years down the road and no positive sign in sight.

Ron knew he was infertile with a one percent chance of having a kid, Hermione knew he was infertile, which is why she was so consistent with her contractive potion and charms when sleeping with Draco, Draco knew Ron was infertile and Harry knew after Ron admitted it while drowning his sorrows. But they were the only four. The would never tell Mrs Weasley or the other Weasley unless absolutely necessary.

How had this golden girl, the brightest witch in the world gone from being married to her best friend – happily, to a semi happy marriage and sleeping with her boss and former worst enemy?

Well it all started a year ago, on the very muggle tradition of a Christmas party that involved a lot of muggle and magical alcohol. Ron had not attended in favour of one of his mother's home cooked meals and a late night at helping out at his brother's shop. He'd just gotten back from a auror mission – god knows how he became and auror – and he was tired. However being the bosses secretary it was mandatory for her to be there, she had a few friends in the office and she'd put her name down months ago for it and paid her money. Then one fire whiskey too many and she'd woken up as nude as the day she was born in a bed that wasn't her own, with pale arms surrounding her and green furnishings around her and she knew from the second she cracked her eyes open whose bed she was in. She had changed, left and apparated home before Draco Malfoy could even wake up. But he had been awake but he didn't broach the subject until she did and then began the year long affair. She began having late nights at the office and more business trips for the boss when in reality she was getting the attention she wanted from her husband from her boss.

No one would find out unless either one of them told or they were seen but with the liaisons happening only in Malfoy Manor it was highly unlikely that they would ever been found out.

Until the day Hermione's stomach turned pink and that's when it got complicated.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**I Slept With My Boss**

**Chapter 2**

Draco had a good life, at the war anyway. Before that not so good. He didn't want to be a death eater, fall the Dark Lord or bully those that weren't like him. When Hermione Granger applied to work for him he was shocked and then found out she didn't know it was him who owned the place. When he found out she'd married Weasley he wasn't surprised. He thought she could have done better (him) but he hadn't been surprised.

Then when he had woke up to her leaving his room that cold December morning he had been happy, shocked, a little confused until the pervious nights events came into view and strangely slight guilty. She was a married woman to a very annoying man but married non the less. He was a Malfoy they had standards and then a few weeks later there affair started. His standards abandoned in view of his heart.

Then the one thing he never thought would happen happened Hermione handed in her resignation.

"Is this because of us?" asked Draco.

"No," answered Hermione, firmly.

"Hermione I know you inside out I went to school with you I know when you're lying," answered Draco.

"It's because of Ron," answered Hermione.

"He found out?" asked Draco.

"He will do later. I'm divorcing him. As soon as he opens the envelope and touches the paper it will be official," answered Hermione.

"So you're resigning because you're getting a divorce?" asked Draco.

"I'm resigning because as soon as the divorce is official and Ron realizes what it is none of his family will want anything to do with me because I broke their son's heart. Once they find out the truth they'll hate me. So I need to move away to somewhere where no body knows me," answered Hermione.

"So no one knows about us," answered Draco.

"Everything has a consequence," answered Hermione, moving to the door.

"Granger!" shouted Draco.

"It's not Granger," answered Hermione, whirling round to face him.

"Yes it I just got an message saying your name is now Hermione Granger," answered Draco.

Hermione stood still, then sank to the ground crying.

"I'm divorced," she whispered.

"You didn't have to get divorced," whispered Draco, flicking his wand to cover the windows in his office.

"Yes I did," answered Hermione. "I wasn't happy. It wasn't happy and this might have pushed him over the edge."

"What might have?" asked Draco. "You said everything has a consequence what is the consequence of us?"

"I'm pregnant," she whispered.

With those two words Draco knew why she had to divorce Ron. The idiot was stupid but not so stupid to think that he could father a child with a one percent fertility rate.

"It's going to be ok," whispered Draco, cradling her close. "I promise it's going to be ok."

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**I Slept With My Boss**

**Chapter 3**

"A divorce. You want a divorce?" asked Ron.

"We are divorced Ron," answered Hermione.

"Why?" asked Ron.

"Oh Ron I love you I always will but it wasn't happy or healthy and I want a family," answered Hermione.

"We can have a family," answered Ron.

"By adoption but I want to mother my own children I want to have carry my own babies," answered Hermione.

"There a one percent chance," answered Ron.

"It would have happened by now Ron. Even you know that. It's practically impossible for us to ever have a child together," answered Hermione.

"What's this really about Hermione?" asked Ron.

"This relationship isn't healthy for us and eventually it had to die," answered Hermione.

"No I won't accept that," answered Ron.

"Ron please," pleaded Hermione.

"No!" shouted Ron.

"I have to go," said Hermione, but as she went to disapparate out Ron stopped her.

"Tell me why!" he shouted.

"I told you why," she answered and then she did disapparate straight into Malfoy Manor and landed outside the gates, before walking up to the door and knocking.

Draco opened the door.

"It's official," she whispered.

Draco pulled her into his arms and into the manor.

"I still need to get my things. Ron wouldn't let me leave and he kept talking to me and saying we weren't divorced yet and he didn't want to get divorced and we could adopt and he wouldn't shut up so I," answered Hermione.

"Don't tell me you killed Weasley?" asked Draco.

"What?" asked Hermione. "No I just disapparated. I felt like punching him in the face."

"Did you?" asked Draco.

"No I have to go back there," answered Hermione. "I couldn't punch him in the face."

"Why do you need to go back there I could just buy you new things," answered Draco.

"I want my things," answered Hermione. "Because there my things."

"Well go the next time Ron goes out," answered Draco. "Maybe when you know he'll be at work."

"He should have been at work now," answered Hermione. "I think he's taken some time off so he can corner me when I go there."

"Well then I'll go," said Draco.

"No he'll kill you if you go he hates you and if you go he'll know about us and he'll know where I am and he'll kill you," said Hermione. "I'll go tomorrow."

"Ok," said Draco. "But right now."

He scooped her up. "You need to go to bed."

She smiled, wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to carry her to bed.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	4. Chapter 4

**I Slept With My Boss**

**Chapter 4**

"So everything seems in order," said the medi witch.

Hermione smiled and glanced at Draco. It had been three months since she had divorced Ron.

"Remember completely confidential," said Draco to the medi witch." "This union isn't public yet."

"Of course Mr Malfoy," answered the medi witch.

"Union," thought Hermione, as she glanced at her new wedding rings.

"Good day Mr and Mrs Malfoy," smiled the medi witch, a while later.

They started out of the put Draco tugged her back and dissapparted.

They landed in his lounge and after steadying herself she whirled round to face Draco.

"Potter and She Weasely were in the waiting room. I didn't think you'd want to share the news with them just yet," explained Draco.

"No, no yet," answered Hermione.

"I can't believe we're having a daughter," whispered Hermione.

Draco nodded.

"You'd have preferred a son to carry on the family line," said Hermione.

"I don't care anyway. We're married we can have other children," said Draco.

"Child birth is painful for a woman Draco but I want three children," she said.

"But for now we have a daughter," said Draco, placing his hand on Hermione's small bump.

She placed her hand on his and they savoured the moment.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	5. Chapter 5

**I Slept With My Boss**

**Chapter 5**

**Has Draco Malfoy gotten married?**

That and it written in various other ways was one of the headlines for the day.

**Draco Malfoy, the owner of the now renamed, Malfoy Industries, was seen in Diagon Alley yesterday with a silver band on his left finger. He was seen later, walking around Muggle London with an unidentified female, sporting a similar silver ring and a small baby bump. Could the Malfoy's finally have an heir? If so who is this mysterious lady that as stolen the heart of the once named Slytherin Prince?**

**In other news the golden couple and two thirds of the golden trio Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley have said to have gotten divorced. According the family it was very sudden and unexpected. Everyone thought they were doing fine. Apparently Miss Granger thought not and Mr Weasely didn't even know he was divorced until she told him, as he had been sent an immediate divorce and it was official as soon as his fingerprints touched the paper. It had been rumoured that Mr Weasley is unable to have children and Miss Granger wanted to bare her own child. Could this be why she has dissolved the marriage.? Or could it be something else? Neither Mr Weasely nor Miss Granger have made comments and the latter as not been seen since she headed into work two months ago.**

**As soon as we know you'll know.**

**The Daily Prophet.**

"They know," whispered Hermione.

"They don't know anything," said Draco.

"Someone at the firm can get into the records and then they'll find out I'm pregnant and the reason for my sabbatical," said Hermione.

"If they do get into the locked filed in my office it will say your on a sabbatical for a year and your not pregnant," answered Draco.

"You didn't put my pregnancy on?" asked Hermione.

"No," answered Draco. "They know I'm married they know I'm having kid so that gives me reason enough to stay at home some days. Your off, the reporters can't get to the house. You should be safe."

"Until your mother comes home from France once she hears the news then what will she think?" asked Hermione. "Maybe we did this too quick maybe I should have-"

"Should have what told Weasley that it was his and lead him what would have happened if she comes out looking exactly like me?" asked Draco.

"I don't know," answered Hermione. "Maybe we should just move away. Go stay in Australia with my mum and dad."

"Who think you're married to Ron," said Draco.

"I phoned them. Their disappointed in me," answered Hermione. "But they'll get over it."  
"That is a possibility," answered Draco. "The only people who can get in here and those who are allowed and the aurous."  
"Who can trace magic so if they try and trace my wand it will lead them straight here," said Hermione.

"Ok maybe we should go away for a few months," said Draco. "Pack up the house. Change our money in wizarding Australia."

"It's something to think about," said Hermione.

"Because your name is going to be dragged though the mud?" asked Draco.

Hermione nodded. "We can stay."  
Draco shook his head. "No. We both know what people will say when it gets out. I don't want to face that. I've been called every name under the sun. I can handle it and I'm sure that you can told but I don't want you to have too."

"When did you get so sweet?" asked Hermione.

"When I feel in love with you," answered Draco. "About a year ago. After I fell in bed with you."

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	6. Chapter 6

**I Slept With My Boss**

**Chapter 6**

**Eleven years later.**

She stood on platform nine and three quarters. September the first. Today her daughter was going to Hogwarts. Hermione and Draco had both agreed that Lyra should go to Hogwarts. Despite the problems they'd had in the when they went to school, though most not the school's fault. They agreed that Hogwarts was a good school and Lyra was so excited to go there. She'd grown up in Australia hearing about it and when she was old enough reading about it from in Hermione's after war edition of A Hogwarts Of History.

Now the family of five, Cassiopeia aged seven and Scorpius aged two. In her peripheral vision she could see a family of red heads and dark hair.

"Don't look they spotted me," whispered Draco. "But they haven't realized your you so don't turn around."

"Mum?" asked Cassiopeia.  
"Yes hunny?" she asked.

"Whose that family of red heads staring at us?" she asked.

"We'll talk about it later ok darling," she answered.

Cassie nodded and turned back to staring at the Wesley's, Potter's and the train.

"This is going to get ugly," muttered Draco.

"Hmm?" asked Hermione.

"Potter and Wesley are on their way over here," answered Draco.

"Probably still think you have something to do with my disappearance," she answered.

"I did," he smiled.

"Not in the way they think," she answered.

Lots of rumours went round about Hermione and Draco headed off to Australia. With the mysteries appearance of a supposed Malfoy wife and baby and Hermione's disappearance during her working day, coupled with her sudden divorce. Lots of speculation was thrown in the air. Had Draco imerioed her, married her and impregnated her. Though that one had some disagreement since Hermione was a muggle born and Draco, apart from hiring her had always had a strong dislike for her. The second was that he had killed her, which Harry and Ron kept looking into. No body believed her file that said she was on a sabbatical. Thirdly it was that their disappearances were just a convincing and fourthly she wasn't imerioed but she was married to and pregnant with Malfoy at her own will. This last one no body really believed.

"Three, two, one," muttered Draco.

"Malfoy what are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"Just putting my daughter on the train," answered Draco.

"Do your children and wife know what you did with our best friend?" asked Ron.

"Yes," answered Hermione, as she turned round. "He married her."

"Hermione?" said Harry and Ron.

"And no I'm not and never was under the Imperius," answered Hermione.

"Imperius is one of the unforgivable cruses," said Lyra.

"That's right darling," answered Hermione.

"Like you?" asked Harry.

"Like both of us we were the smartest in our year," said Draco.

Harry nodded and Ron scowled and stormed off.

"What happened Hermione?" asked Harry.

"It's nothing something I'm proud of but I don't think I'd change it for anything and I'd rather not talk where people can listen," said Hermione.

"Ours?" asked Harry.

"Sure. But it's going to get ugly," answered Hermione.

"I'll floo Lily and Albus to The Burrow and Ron will do the same with Rose," answered Harry.

"We can send Cassie and Scorp to my parents," answered Hermione.

"Yeah and Lavender will be going to work," said Harry. "Straight from here."

Hermione nodded.

"Mum," interrupted a voice.

"Yes Lyra?" she asked, turning.

"It's time to go," replied Lyra.

"Hermione it's Gordic's Hollow," said Harry.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Ok hunny," she smiled at Lyra. "Have a good time."  
"Stay away from Potters and Wesley's," said Draco.

"Don't listen to your father be friends with whoever you want," said Hermione. "Be good."

They watched as Lyra walked onto the train and further down the line Hugo and James were getting on as well.

Soon everyone apparated away and the trio handed of their children to their grandparents for the big reunion.

"What do you think happened?" asked Ginny.

"Honestly Gin I think she cheated," answered Harry. "I know it's your brother and it's not something to condone and I'm not condoning it I just want my friend back."

Ginny nodded. "I can understand that."

"It's just Ron," said Harry.

"I don't think they'll ever be friends again if she did cheat on him," answered Ginny.  
"You guessed," came a voice.

Ginny and Harry turned to see Hermione and Draco.

"You cheated on Ron?" asked Harry.

Hermione nodded. "It's not something I ever wanted to happen."

"What happened?" asked Ginny.

"It's was just before I divorced Ron. Well no it was year before I divorced Ron. I was at the Christmas party and got drunk and woke up next to Draco. Then it just kept happening. I know that's not an excuse but that's what happened. Then I got pregnant," said Hermione. "That's why I had to divorce your brother."  
"Because even I would realise you can't father a child on a one percent fertility rate," said Ron.

The four turned to see Ron stood in the doorway.

"You have Hugo and Rose," said Ginny.

"Yeah I do," said Ron. "Lav I got very lucky and I was on a potion to help."

"I'm sorry Ron," whispered Hermione.

"I can never forgive you for what you did," said Ron. "I think we're all in a better place and with the right people because of it."

"He grew up," said Ginny.

"Yeah I did," said Ron. "I think we can sit and talk civilly."

And talk civilly they did, about the last eleven years until dark and then they all had to collect their children and head home.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield

P.S Lyra got into Ravenclaw.


End file.
